I laughed at your bleeding
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: For Roxas what the hurt the most wasn’t the beating he got daily, it was knowing that while he was bleeding the one he loved could stand there laughing and not do a thing... Akuroku, don't like don't read. It's simple!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts… but I do own this crappy piece of two-shot and well here it is!

I laughed at your bleeding…

Roxas lay on the ground every inch of his body aching the laughs of the entire football team echoed in his head, as blood drained from his body. The laughing face that hurt him the most, the only one that ever stuck with him, was that of Axel. The tall slender redhead had laughed while his friends kicked him and that rejection hurt the most. Upon hearing a worried gasp he struggled to sit up his gaze leaving the retreating back of the redhead that was still kind of visible.

"Roxas, what happened?" Roxas rolled his eyes honestly his brother could be a bit dense.

"Nothing, I'm just fine but I think something may have snapped earlier." Sora's eyes widened when he heard something snapped.

"Do you need a nurse, possibly an ambulance? Should I call the morgue? Who did it I'll kill them!" Roxas winced at the impossibly loud his brother had managed to get before the end of his speech.

"Sora calm down I think it's a little too early to call the morgue. Can you help me to Aerith?" Sora nodded not liking that his brother wouldn't accept the ambulance, he thought it was an excellent idea.

"Can you walk?"

"I don't think I can even sit up." He propped himself up on his elbows before working to get his top half up off the ground, every tiny movement he made sent all sorts of unhappy feelings all over his body.

"Roxas why won't you ever tell me what happened? Do you think I like driving you home at least twice a week, writing off and explaining away your injuries as some sort of freak accident? You know last week the counselor pulled me out of class and questioned me about how things were going at home."

"I'm sorry." Roxas mumbled not meeting his brother's prodding gaze.

"I don't want our life taken away from us and if they see our conditions at home they'll place us in a foster home, do you really want that?"

"Sometimes I think it would be better." Sora sighed and pulled his brother up ignoring the cry of pain his brother gave at the rough treatment.

"Let's take you to the nurse, Aerith will fix you then I can take you home." Roxas just moaned the pain still coursing through his body. Roxas helped his brother as much as he could but a few feet from entering the building he almost collapsed, and would have had his brother not been they're holding him up. Sora threw open the door to Aerith's office with his one usable hand.

"What have I told you about throwing the door open So…" She took a look at Roxas and all words were cut off, "Go put him a room, they're all open."

"Nice to see you too."

"What happened?" She demanded angrily while Sora sat his brother down on a bed in the room farthest from the door.

"I'm not sure, he won't tell me I walked in on him bleeding outside. I think it's someone on the football team seeing as they're all a bunch of pretentious whores. I think he has a few broken ribs or something he says something went crack."

"Language Sora." Aerith hissed, "Sora go to class now, I'll call for you when he's ready to leave."

"Aerith, come on! Don't make me leave that's so rude."

"Go to class can't have you missing that test." Sora left the room the smile on his lips quickly turned to a snarl when he seen the silver haired boy standing outside.

"I know you and your fucking friends had something to do with it and I won't let you get away with it."

"Sora, go to class." Sora stormed away leaving Aerith there rubbing her temples for a moment before looking at the other boy, "What is it Riku?"

"I need some band-aids for Tifa's room, she says she's out." Aerith sighed.

"She's always out, how do all of her student get so wounded?" Aerith asked holding out a box of band-aids. Riku just shrugged taking the box from her saying a quick thank you and leaving. She grabbed alcohol and gauze and took it to the room where Roxas was laying down.

"What did they do this time?"

"Just kicked me a little, why do I always tell you?"

"Cause bad things will happen if you don't, like security camera's going up and fun stuff like that. You don't want to be the cause of that do you?" Roxas shook his head while Aerith gave a smile, "So, other than being pounded into the ground how have things been going this week?"

"Tirelessly boring and all together depressing."

"Why depressing?"

"How would you feel if your crush watched and laughed as his friends kicked the crap out of you?" Aerith offered a small pained smile.

"Okay, then how is your situation at home?"

"Father's a drunk and mother's in the hospital, still same as when I seen you last week."

"You make me sound like a counselor."

"You may as well be the way you can some how mercilessly drag information out of people cause you're a sadistic evil…" Aerith poked him in the side making him give a small moan of discomfort, "Witch." He hissed wiggling away from her. She smiled innocently and walked out the door leaving a promise of being back shortly.

"Axel, what do you need?" Roxas heard her ask, his breath hitched.

"I blew up another container and sliced my hand open."

"Course you did, what else would you do? Go find a room I'll be there in just a moment." Roxas heard footsteps and noticed his door being open he was met with the shocked face of Axel. No smug expression, no dirty smirk, nothing in fact he looked almost panicked. Roxas looked away and was very soon greeted with the sound of his door shutting. Roxas reached into the messenger bag Sora had set beside his bed and pulled out a pencil and a sketchbook. He started an outline that immediately became a sketch of Axel's face.

"I hate you cause I love you too much for words." Roxas said quietly as he wrote the words down at the bottom of the page underneath the finished version of Axel's perfectly sketched face. Aerith walked back into the room wiping her hands on a towel in her hand, the towel was tinged a slight red.

"Sorry Roxas, he cut his hand open."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah Roxas he's okay." Aerith said sadly shaking her head and walking back to where Roxas was laying.

"What, I didn't say anything too stupid yet."

"No, you're just the only person I know who can still be so caring towards someone who's hurt you." Roxas shrugged and slid the sketchbook back into his backpack.

"It's not like you can help who you love."

"True, but even love can be forgotten after being hurt."

"It doesn't matter, when can I leave?" Aerith shook her head.

"As soon as I get you bandaged up and get Sora back. I'm also going to ask that you go to a hospital and get proper treatment for these as soon as possible. Now take off your shirt." Roxas paled, his eyes scanned her face for any sign that she might be joking. He slowly pulled off his shirt reveal a bruised and incredibly scarred up torso and, almost immediately, was followed by a gasp from outside the door.

Aerith and Roxas both turned towards the door to see Sora standing there both hands covering his mouth, his eyes wide at the state his brother was in.

"Sora, why are you back so early?" Aerith demanded watching as Sora lowered his hands an angry look taking the place of worry in his eyes.

"I finished my test early… Why the hell don't either of you look more worried about this?"

"God Sora never knew you could get this angry. Especially not all in one day." Roxas teased sticking his tongue out at Sora who only started looking angrier.

"Aerith I'm going back to class now." Sora turned away from his brother the angry look turned absolutely murderous as he jumped at the redhead punching him in the face as he did. Roxas jumped up ignoring the sharp pain shooting through his body at any movement he made. He left the small room grabbing his brother's arm and pulling roughly making the brunette fall backwards onto him.

Roxas gave a short cry while his brother hurried to get off him. Roxas turned over and coughed giving an annoyed whine when blood came up. Aerith rushed over to him and helped him up giving him a stern, angry look.

"Roxas, I'm calling an ambulance now." She helped him back into the room while Axel watched with a look of shock on his face while both Sora and Aerith fussed over the fallen blond.

"Whatever." He scoffed kicking the ground a little and walking out of the room a bruise forming on his cheek. Roxas covered his mouth he had yet to stop coughing and even worse he hadn't been able to stop the blood from coming up. Outside the Axel met up with Riku who was standing outside the door waiting.

"Whatever you guys keep doing, you need to stop. I can't have Sora mad at me for something I didn't do or even fucking endorse." Axel puffed out his cheeks like he was a child about to throw a tantrum before blowing out a long breath of air.

"I know I'll make them stop. I don't want it to happen anymore either, but I've told them to stop and well they don't see eye to eye with me."

"Wait, you actually tried to stop them?"

"Well yeah, I mean I may have hung back laughing but only because nothing can really stop them."

"Kick their asses next time, make them know you're serious and that you'll kill them if they hurt him again."

"Fine, I didn't like being on the football team anyway."

"I turned in my resignation yesterday." Riku said with a shrug. Sora walked out from just behind the door glaring at the two of them.

"I knew you had something to do with it." Sora said his voice low he turned a glare on Axel and the other boy shivered, who knew Sora could actually glare.

"I didn't do anything." Axel said putting his hands up defensively.

"But you watched that makes you just as guilty and you," He growled turning his glare on Riku, the silver haired boy pointed at himself innocently, "And you knew and didn't do anything that makes you guilty as well."

"Now that's not fair," The small group stepped to the side as a bunch of paramedics came in, "I tried to get them to stop and I never joined in."

"Oh my hero." Sora snarled sarcasm dripping from every word. Roxas was rushed out an oxygen mask strapped to his face they had cut off the bandages to reveal a bruised chest.

"Sora, aren't you going with them?" Aerith poked her head out the door, "Oh, well come in there's an empty room for you guys to talk in so shut up and get in here."

"You knew it was them."

"Roxas told me the third time he was brought in here."

"I didn't do anything." Axel whined

"But you watched, and that possibly hurt worse than any beating ever could." Axel just stared at her, his nose twitching in confusion. Riku smacked him over the head and turned to look at Sora.

"I'm sorry Sora, I should have done more to try and stop them."

"You're damn right you should have. I'm going to the hospital Aerith, I'll see you tomorrow." Sora said before exiting.

"You better not!" Aerith called after him. Sora pulled in at the hospital, he quickly parked the car and ran inside the building.

"So, what did you mean?"

"About what?"

"When you said my watching hurt worse."

"I don't know what you're talking about, now go back to class I sent both of you back a long time ago." Axel gave her a look before leaving Riku standing there with Aerith,

"Roxas likes him doesn't he?" Aerith gave him a sharp look before pointing towards the door. Riku left wearing a look that obviously told everyone he knew a secret.

Roxas exited the hospital the next day, his body ached and they not only had him all messed up on morphine but were sending him home with an assortment of painkillers to keep him happy during the week he was going to be off school. But the whole time he was off his thoughts just kept drifting off to Axel, he couldn't even imagine why the boy had looked so shocked he'd been right there while they beat the crap out of him. Roxas buried his face in the pillow the cast on his leg and the one on his arm, they found out at the hospital that the reason he hurt so much was because he had indeed broken more than just his ribs.

"Hey Roxas I'm home!" Sora called from the other room his voice carrying from the room.

"I'm on the bed Sora!" Roxas called from him and his brothers shared bedroom. Sora opened the door and smiled at Roxas, Roxas looked away from his book to stare at his brother.

"So, have you seriously been sitting there reading all day?" Sora asked giving his brother an annoyed look, Roxas just grinned.

"It's defiantly a possibility." Sora rolled his eyes before looking Roxas in the eye.

"What do you want for food, oh brother of mine?"

"I want rice."

"Just rice?"

"Yeah, just rice."

"You have got to be the weirdest person ever in the history of weird people."

"I know, now go make me food."

"Fine, by the way… you're going back to school tomorrow. I have a feeling you forgot so I had to remind you. I've already had it arranged so that you can still take your many medications from Aerith."

"You suck." Roxas dropped his head back onto the bed with a sigh and soft thump. Sora just stuck out his tongue before leaving the room the door swung shut softly behind him. Sora shut the door behind him his mind was on tomorrow. Lately he'd been spending his all his time with Riku and Axel, both were fresh off the team and had been devising a plan to keep his baby brother safe from all the evil school dumb asses. Apparently, to Sora at least, Axel had a huge crush on Roxas, which is the main reason he never took part in any beatings the dick-weed gave him. Sora gave an irritated sigh when his phone rang for the fifteenth time that day.

"Yes Axel… Yeah, I'm still one-hundred and twenty percent positive that he will be at school… no and if you ask me again I'm going to make him stay home… fine… yeah, see you tomorrow." He closed his phone and tucked it safely into his pocket he continued to the kitchen to do his cooking of rice.

Roxas lay on his bed; the position was switched so that he was on his back the book held above him so that he could read. His door was pushed open and his brother walked in carrying a bowl of rice.

"Here is your food, you incredible pain in my ass."

"You know you love me." Sora smiled handing him the door the before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

"I'm not the only one, I just hope you can forgive him." Sora said softly leaning against Roxas's door.

The following morning Sora got up bright and early to his alarm and went downstairs to start cooking while Roxas lay upstairs asleep, Sora sighed and began to cook biscuits, sausage gravy, and hash browns. Roxas, who had went undisturbed so far sat up in bed wincing at the slight pain it caused and got out of bed with the help of a wheel chair. He collapsed into the chair and rolled himself forward and down the hall, stopping just short of entering the kitchen and watched as his brother sang while dancing around the kitchen.

"Oh Roxas you're awake!" Sora sang out happily placing the bowl he was mixing on the sink.

"Hey Sora. Go cook food."

"Right away sir, would you like choco-chips in your waffles?"

"Nummies, I like waffles." Roxas said dreamily rolling over to the table and laying his head down on the table barely able to reach.

"I know you do, everyone does!"

"Nobody likes them as much as I do." Roxas muttered darkly into his sleeve. Sora chuckled and set two giant waffles in front of him.

"Eat up darlin' brother, we have a big day ahead of us." Roxas gave him a look to which Sora only responded to by smiling back secretively.

So… it's over! Woot, I'll put the end in a week or two something like that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts… here's the ending, I can't lie for the crappy results I'm getting for this I worked a long time I made this in word on December 30, of last year and never thought I would finish cause I am just that last but woot, it's done I can rest in piece now…**

Chapter 2 – The end…

Roxas rolled into school next to Sora awkwardly everybody stared at him whispers flew madly behind him. Stories about drugs and gangs were tossed around carelessly bouncing through his head, clogging his ears; he looked around only to find Sora missing from beside him. He panicked and looked around; shortly he spotted Sora standing by the lockers talking to an oddly familiar silver-haired boy. His eyes widened in recognition and moved slightly closer gasping at the redhead that stood by the side of the silver haired boy.

"Sora." He whispered before tossing his brother a completely unnoticed dirty look and rolling off towards his first class. Once in class he was once again bombarded with looks and whispers and all sorts of other weird and questioning glances.

"Mr. Hikari, it's good to see you back in class."

"I had a doctors excuse, but Sora took it with him to backstab me." The last part of the sentence was whispered but the other blond seemed to catch on.

"It's good to have you back in class Roxas."

"I guess it's kinda good to be back Mr. Strife."

"That's always the reaction us teachers look for, 'It's kinda good to be here' yep, that's exactly what we want."

"Fine I can't lie, it's been a boring week off and it's good to have something, no matter how pointless, to do."

"It's good you see school as pointless." Roxas pulled the chair from behind the desk at the far corner of the room and rolled in behind the desk, "So then, what's going on with you and Sora?"

"Nothing he's just a backstabbing, backstabber."

"Wow Roxas, I've never seen you so angry at him before, what did he do?"

"He's a stupid backstabber. Why would do this, they're assholes and he's always openly expressing his dislike for them!"

"Who?"

"Riku and Axel." Roxas was still so pissed off that just thinking the redheads name could have such an effect on him.

"Oh them, he's been with them all week. They've been inseparable for the whole week you were gone." Roxas slammed his head onto the desk.

"Why, he doesn't even like them!"

"Apparently something changed."

"I don't want anything to change." Roxas grumbled angrily burying his head in his arms.

"Change is… inevitable. It's going to happen rather you want it or not."

"But why does it have to change like that? Why does he have to hang out with them?"

"Why shouldn't he hang out with them?" Roxas froze and dropped his head to the desk harder than last time.

"I don't like them." Cloud stared at him for a second before opening his mouth and closing it when Sora walked in. He took a seat next to Roxas and stared at his brother before opening his mouth and addressing his brother while Axel took a seat behind him and Riku beside him.

"Roxas, why'd you just leave me in the hall?" Roxas sent him a glare and laid his head back into his arms on the desk. Sora narrowed his eyes at his brother before poking Roxas's head.

"Don't ignore me."

"Shut up Sora." Roxas grumbled angrily burying his head deeper into his arms. Axel looked at him warily before turning his attention to the front where Mr. Strife had started the lesson. Sora kept shooting looks at his brother throughout the lesson Roxas kept his head down and concentrated on not only ignoring his brother but also listening to his Cloud teach as well.

When the bell rang Roxas stayed behind until everyone else had left the room leaving him alone with the teacher and Sora, of course Axel and Riku stayed behind as well.

"Roxas, let's go to our next class." Sora said softly, his brother had yet to even look up from his desk. Roxas looked up at him, a cold look in his blue eyes.

"Traitor." He whispered before rolling past his brother and down to Aerith's office, Sora stared after him with wide eyes.

"I take it he still doesn't like us."

"What gave it away?" Axel asked bitterly staring at the desk where Roxas had been just moments before.

"Sora, Roxas told me you had a doctors note?" Sora nodded and pulled the note from his back pocket and placed it on the desk before taking off after his brother. He stopped outside the door and listen to his brother.

"What is he doing with them? He doesn't even like them! He told me himself that he hates them because they're all pretentious ass jocks!"

"Language Roxas." Sora peeked in and looked at his brother sitting beside Aerith while she sat typing.

"But can you tell me why, he hated them! He hated them even more when he found out it was them. Now I'm gone for a week and they're magically inseparable? It's not right…"

"Roxas, things change. People change; Riku and Axel realized that what they did was wrong. I mean they both turned in their resignation from the team and they spent the last week being sent to the office for beating up anyone who had anything bad to say about you."

"Why though? Why the change in attitude when last week they were laughing as I got the crap beat out of me."

"Reputations ruin even the best of people. You can be the nicest person alive and the second somebody likes you; you change everything for them."

"Well, it's stupid."

"And now you just sound like a whining child."

"Maybe I am." Aerith rolled her eyes, and turned in her chair to look at Roxas.

"Are you planning on skipping your next class?"

"Write me a pass?"

"I guess; how does your brother deal with you?"

"Adderall it's beautiful stuff, stops you from going crazy."

"No drug talk in the nurse's office."

"Well then, you may want to tune out anything I say for the next few hours cause I'm so drugged up I can't see straight."

"That cannot be healthy, Sora go to class." Roxas looked to the door and seen his brother sending Aerith a bewildered look.

"How'd you know?"

"Cause you're nosey, can you please go to class? Roxas is going to stay here with me." Sora looked down before walking away Riku followed him the whole way, "As long as you realize that you are probably really hurting your brother's feelings by ignoring him."

"What does it matter? He already heard me telling you what's wrong if he's so hurt he can talk to me about himself."

"Roxas, that's not fair. He's still your only brother and most likely the only other person in this world you trust besides me."

"Yeah, but with you I never got a choice."

"Just remember I hold the power to send you class." Roxas dropped his head on the corner of her desk and shut his eyes, listening to clicking of the keyboard as she typed.

"What are you typing over there anyway?"

"Nothing, I'll be right back. I need to go to the office and pick up a few papers, you won't die alone for a few minutes right?"

"If I do it means your office is contaminated and needs to be sterilized." Aerith laughed and walked from the room only seconds later Seifer walked into the room smirking. Roxas's face paled but he looked him in the eyes not backing down.

"Lookit what I found, a fag." Roxas flinched as Seifer took a step closer but didn't move.

"Seriously Seifer, going to beat up a boy in a wheelchair? That's low even for you." Seifer growled and grabbed his collar, Roxas flinched at the pain the small movement caused.

"I don't know what you did to have Axel standing up for you, you little queer but I don't like it."

"Hey Aerith, I need a band-aid." Axel stopped and almost immediately Seifer dropped Roxas back into the chair.

"Hello Axel." He said almost nervously, Axel growled and grabbed his collar shoving him back against the wall.

"What did I tell you guys Seifer?" He asked in a sweet voice totally betrayed by his eyes that seemed to be burning.

"Don't mess with the kid." He said his voice wavering.

"Bingo now, exactly what were you doing in here?" Seifer shrank back.

"Nothing, I was just leaving."

"Good boy." Axel dropped him after making sure he hit the ground and ran from the room he turned to Roxas, "You okay?" Roxas blushed and nodded his head.

"You needed a band-aid, right?" Axel nodded and presented him with a cut that went from one side of his hand to the other, "And you think a band-aid will cover that?"

"Maybe a big band-aid?" Roxas sighed and took the brakes off the chair rolling towards one of the cabinets and pulling out a roll of gauze. Before placing himself in front of Axel.

"Give me your hand."

"Yes Nurse Roxas." Roxas took his hand and started bandaging the thing, neither of them aware of the two people watching from the door. As soon as he was done Aerith walked in with Sora behind her.

"Axel, good to see you again."

"It's not my fault science experiments like to blow up on me." Aerith gave him a look and took the note the teacher sent him with and read it aloud.

"'The dumb-ass', his words not mine 'was mixing dangerous chemicals for fun' sounds real accidental. Definitely sounds like something Vexen would write."

"… You're a girl." He stuck his tongue out at her and turned to Sora.

"Wonderful, go to class now." Aerith said signing his pass and pushing him towards the door.

"See ya' later Roxy." He said walking out of the room, Roxas blushed and quickly buried his face in his hands.

"My name's not Roxy." He groaned into his hands.

"Roxas you need to go talk to your brother, so go into that room over there and don't come out until you can both honestly tell me that you've cleared everything up." She pushed Roxas towards the room despite his protests and numerous tries at putting on the brakes. She abandoned them in the room and shut the door after walking out.

"Roxas, tell me what's wrong. I honestly have no clue what's going on."

"Why would you start talking to them, acting like they're so important even after you found out what they'd been doing."

"They really want to help, they've been doing all they can to help. They've both quit the football team and they warned everybody not to mess with you any more. I mean the only reason Axel started mixing all those chemicals was because seen Seifer heading towards the Aerith's office."

"He did that for me?" Roxas asked quietly looking his brother in the eyes for confirmation. When he seen his brother nod he hung his head and tried his hardest to hold back tears.

"You really do like him don't you?"

"But I shouldn't! I shouldn't like him, him laughing was even worse than him joining in. But no matter how hard I try to hate him, I can't bring myself to do it." Roxas started wiping tears from his eyes before giving up and letting them fall.

"Regardless of how you think you should hate him you don't you could at least try to give them a chance they really have changed."

"I guess I can give it a shot." Roxas said wiping the remaining tears from his eyes, Sora clapped happily.

"Good, cause I've already invited them over for dinner." Roxas's mouth dropped and he stared at his brother.

"Already?"

"Well, I also decided that if you did forgive them then maybe you could possibly tell Axel that you want him." Roxas narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Sora, I swear to god if you say anything to him I'll kill you." Roxas hissed angrily glaring at his brother, who only smiled at him.

"Really Roxy, you'll kill me for sure?" Roxas glared at his brother who started laughing at him.

"I'm going back out now."

"Seriously, you should tell him. It'll make you both feel better."

"How would that make him feel better? To know that some short ugly freak likes him." Sora glared at his brother and started wheeling him out of the room.

"You're not ugly and you're not a freak." Sora said quietly taking him back to Aerith's desk, "I'll come back to get you after this class." Roxas nodded and took his place next to Aerith who was sending an E-mail to his teacher explaining that Roxas wasn't feeling well. For the rest of the hour he just sat there staring at her typing and taking temperatures of random kids who faked sick.

When the bell rang Roxas raised his head and stared at the mass of kids starting to move through the halls. Roxas picked up his bag as Axel came into the room smiling happily at Roxas.

"Ready to go?"

"Where's Sora?"

"He said he had something to do with Riku and that I should take you to our next class." Roxas nodded as Axel started pushing him towards the door.

"We do have the same class next, right?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't know that considering you look directly at me every time you come in," Roxas looked down of course they had this class together, all of their classes were the same. Roxas blushed and looked straight ahead they were getting strange looks from absolutely everyone in the hall, "Gosh, why's everyone staring?

"You do realize who you are right?"

"Sometimes, most of the time I just like to think of myself as a sex god."

"Your ego knows no bounds," Axel entered the class with him and pushed him towards the back of the room, "What are you doing, my seat is up there."

"Not anymore, you're sitting back here with me."

"Can I ask why?"

"Nope, ask yourself why the hell not instead." Roxas buried his head in his arms to hide a smile when Axel pushed brake on his chair in the spot right next to his. As class started Roxas pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a short note.

'_Why are you being so nice to me?'_ Axel looked at paper that Roxas slid onto his desk and bit his lip before answering.

'_I knew it was wrong but I never had the power to stop them from doing it. I didn't take part in it but if I hadn't shown up my reputation would have been shot. I didn't want to hurt you like that.' _Roxas read the note before biting his lips and writing back.

'_What if I told you that hearing you laugh as I bled was even worse?' _Roxas passed him that note and watched as Axel's eyes widened before they returned to normal he started writing back.

"Axel, Roxas. This isn't elementary school. No more passing notes or detention for both of you." Axel folded the note and stuck it in his pocket before casting a glance at Roxas, his face fell a little when he seen Roxas was looking towards the front of the room. The next two classes flew by Roxas never mentioned the note, Axel didn't give him the note, Sora didn't show up.

At lunch Axel took Roxas outside and put the brakes on under a big tree. Roxas looked at Axel before turning his attentions to the brunette that was running towards them, Riku followed behind at a slower pace.

"Roxas, I missed you! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"It must have been absolutely excruciating."

"It was!" Sora cried throwing his arms around his brother Roxas flinched before offering a reply.

"And this, Sora, is why you are in drama and I'm in English." Sora smiled before sitting down Riku sat next to Axel and handed both him and Roxas a brown bag.

"Seeing as how Axel forgot to get lunch."

"Oops, I forgot it was lunch time."

"Same here."

"So, you two are still coming over for dinner right?" Sora asked Axel nodded and after a moment of thought Sora smacked Riku and he smiled.

"Of course." Sora puffed out his cheeks.

"Eat your food." Lunch passed quickly with no more conversation after the Sora and Riku had shown up. The rest of the day flew by and before they knew it they were walking towards the Hikari twins residence.

They entered the house Roxas being pushed by Axel despite earlier protests.

"So, what should I make for dinner?" Sora asked looking at the others who followed him into the living room.

"Just order a pizza and watch a movie, makes everybody happy."

"Everybody okay with this justice lacking meal plan?" Riku shrugged while Axel nodded. Sora left the room angrily to grab a phone and get the phone book, "Meal plan killer, what do you want on the pizzas?"

"Cheese for me." Roxas said Sora wrinkled his nose.

"I know what you want, I was talking about our guests."

"I'll have what he's having."

"I'll have what you're having."

"Pineapples, it's what I always get on pizza."

"Yep, always in the mood for something new." Sora dialed the number and placed their order before turning to the living room and putting in a movie.

"You choose the food, I choose the movie."

"God Sora, its not another chick flick is it?"

"Roxas, why would you think that?"

"Because brother dearest, that's all you ever watch," Sora shrugged and silenced him as the movie started, Roxas groaned loudly when sailor moon showed up on screen, "I guess it could be worse."

"How so?"

"Last week he went through an obsession with Lindsey Lohan."

"Eww, she's icky." Roxas stared at Sora when he said that.

"I thought you liked her."

"That was before I found out she had drug problems." Roxas rolled his eyes. One episode later the pizza had arrived Sora was too wrapped up in the episode so Roxas grabbed his brothers wallet and went to answer the door Axel followed behind him. Axel took the pizza while Roxas paid for it and tipped the guy. They continued to living room and Roxas stopped absolutely horrified at what he seen.

"Seriously Sora, can you keep it to the bedroom?" Sora's eyes widened and he broke the kiss immediately.

"Roxas I'm so sorry."

"Awesome, I'm changing the movie now, I deserve it after what I just walked in on." Sora stuck his tongue out and rested against Riku. Roxas walked to the DVD player and ejected it before putting in AI. They watched the movie in silence eating as scenes rolled by.

At the end of the movie Axel stood up and stretched Riku had fallen asleep Sora laid asleep in his lap.

"Can we talk?" Axel asked, Roxas nodded.

"We can talk in me room." Axel nodded and took the note from his pocket as they made their way to the blonde's room.

"Roxas, I really need to give you the note." Roxas nodded and took the piece of paper.

'I've always liked you; I shouldn't have cared so much about my reputation. I should have been more determined to helping you but I was too weak. I helped myself because it was easier and at the time I didn't realize my feelings for you were so strong but, every time I had to laugh as you bled I felt pieces of myself die. And I recently realized that I love you, not like a friend should like another friend or even a boy another boy. When I came to realize my feelings I also realized that you probably hated me for laughing while you lay in pain. I won't forgive myself unless you can forgive me first and it's selfish to ask but, maybe you can find it in you heart to forgive and even if it's a long shot… would it possible for you to love me?' Roxas stared at the note while Axel stood on the other side of the room wringing his hands. Roxas had never seen Axel so nervous; hell he also never knew that Axel had a soft side.

"Axel come here." Roxas said quietly. Axel looked up before slowly crossing the room as if going to his death sentence. Axel stood in front of Roxas for a few moments nervousness clawed at him. Then after an eternity had passed, or so it seemed to Axel, Roxas pulled him down, their lips crashed together almost painfully. Axel was shocked even more so when Roxas forcefully pushed him away.

"I should hate you, I deserve to hate you but I can't bring myself to do it. No matter how I look at it I find myself falling for you even more, even after all the pain you've caused." Axel's eye widened and his breath caught in his throat before he spoke.

"Can I kiss you?" Roxas nodded.

"Do you really have to ask?" The question had barely left his mouth when Axel's mouth fell on his. Axel's tongue ran across his bottom lip. He timidly opened his mouth allowing the redhead entrance. Axel's tongue swept across his mouth with a skill that made him angry he broke their kiss and stared at him, "I don't want you kissing other people."

"If you promise to be my date then I'll never have the need for anyone else ever again." Roxas nodded.

"I think I can deal with that." Axel put a movie in the DVD player while Roxas got into the bed and sat against the wall. Axel sat and Roxas dropped his head onto his shoulder, almost immediately he was asleep. Axel shifted into a position more comfortable for both of them.

"I'm sorry I laughed at your bleeding." Axel said quietly kissing Roxas's cheek as he slept.

**So, was it any good? Please review I need to know and I enjoy constructive criticism!! **


End file.
